


Whiskey Princess, Drink Me Under, Pull Me In, You Had Me At Come Over Boy, I Need A Friend, I Understand

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Series: Steve Rogers: Sexual Tyrannosarus [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Hero Worship, Impregnation, Love Confessions, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: As thanks for saving her from Ultron, Helen Cho gives Steve Rogers a very special reward...





	Whiskey Princess, Drink Me Under, Pull Me In, You Had Me At Come Over Boy, I Need A Friend, I Understand

**Author's Note:**

> [Backseat Serenade / Don't Panic / All Time Low](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVP3kbE6-PU)

_“What could I possibly be suggesting? I mean, a young woman gets rescued by a dashing Commander who lets her join his crew and then goes off to save the galaxy? How could she possibly develop any kind of interest in him?”_

_\- Tali’Zorah nar Rayya, Mass Effect 2_

//

Helen Cho was nervous.

This was a state of mind the doctor found herself in all too commonly these days, though in this case, it was more of the gentle apprehensive kind of nervousness and not the fearful kind of nervousness one got when a certain touchy killer robot was busy massacring her staff and shooting her with a laser cannon.

In any case, she paced up and down the length of the hallway for a moment, wondering if she was really ready to do this. Her dress was pristine, her makeup had been set and meticulously checked over, and for all intents and purposes, she was dressed to the nines and ready to rock. As of this very moment, she should’ve been the most confident woman in the world.

As it was...she was not.

For she wasn’t, contrary to appearance, going to some fancy gala or restaurant, she was heading towards the office of one Steven Grant Rogers. She had something of a private matter to discuss, and her appearance was meant to help smooth said matter over.

Not that it should need much smoothing over, but that was beside the point.

Coming to a stop at his office door, Helen took a breath. Counted mentally.

And knocked.

To the count of three she got, before the door opened, and Steve was before her, gazing upon Helen with cordial curiosity. The blonde’s blue eyes focused upon her with the professionalism one could expect from Captain America, and because he was also the one whose curiosity had been piqued, he spoke first.

“Doctor Cho.” He said, inclining his head and gesturing for her to come in. “How may I help you?”

For the briefest of moments, Helen wondered if she should just make an excuse, or small talk, or perhaps something a bit more casual than what she was planning, but base desire overrode her fears. And so, when she spoke, it was with clear confidence, however muted it was by her nature.

“I wanted to thank you.” Said the scientist, noting the way Steve’s eyebrows raised ever so slightly. “For saving my life in Seoul.”

A glint of understanding appeared in Steve’s eyes. “Ah.” He said. “I’m glad you’ve recovered quite well.” He said. “It would’ve been a tragedy for you to become another victim of Ultron’s rampage.”

“Yes. Quite.” Helen replied, voice smooth and unwavering as she took a step forward and gave Steve a smile. “I’m glad you were there for me.”

“Anytime.” The blonde said. “Though hopefully, it won’t ever happen again.” And because he had no doubt assumed the matter was now laid to rest, Steve’s body language shifted to be a bit more casual. “I assume there’s something else you’d like to talk about?”

This was the moment, Helen thought. The moment where she could back out and leave, or she could simply press onwards, do what she’d spent the last two hours preparing. Her mind raced to come to a decision, and-

“Actually, yes.”

-chose the second option.

And because Helen was not particularly a master of social nuances, more at home in a lab than with company, she raised a hand and gently pressed it to Steve’s broad, muscular chest. “I wanted to express my gratitude in a more...physical manner.” She went, curling her phalanges ever so slightly, and Steve’s eyes widened in response to her words. “You...you saved me, Captain.” She said, feeling the slight shift of his body in response to the honorific. “And I wish to show you how grateful I am.”

There was a pause. A silence so silent one could almost hear Tony Stark having rectal distress in the bathrooms down the hall. It was almost awkward, actually, and with absolutely nothing left to lose, bar her clothes, Helen closed the distance, leaned upwards, and pressed her lips against Steve’s.

The effect was instantaneous.

The man did not so much react as he was spurred into action, and his hands came downwards to brush against Helen’s arms, supporting her movements as he reciprocated the kiss. There they stayed for a few moments, before they broke the kiss, and Steve’s eyes stared deeply into Helen’s. She could feel heat rising in her cheeks, the sensation of her lips quivering ever so slightly.

And she dove right back in.

Her lips collided with Steve’s, again and again, and she felt him bump against his desk, the idle notation of having cornered him lingering as she began to paw at his clothes in a most inelegant fashion, finding the boundaries of his shirt and yanking it upwards, exposing his torso. Her eyes glanced downwards, and she made an appreciative hum at his muscular curvature.

“Oh, Captain…” She murmured, and Steve gave her a smile in response, helping her pull the shirt off. Slowly, Helen guided him back around his desk and into his chair, undoing his pants in the process and shimmying him out of them. The bulge in his boxers told it all, he wanted her, and that knowledge made Helen smile more broadly than anything in the world.

The raven-haired woman straddled her paramour, kissing him deeply. She could feel his erection, and so, she guided his arms up to the straps holding her dress. Steve understood, and with a wick of his fingers, the neckline of her dress slipped down, exposing her breasts. The man made an appreciative noise, kissing Helen’s cheek once, before he carefully began to strip her from her dress, undoing it with a gentle precision. In a matter of moments, Helen was naked, and she reciprocated the gesture by helping Steve out of his seat and pulling his boxers down, allowing him to kick them away.

“My hero.” Helen whispered, and she kissed Steve again, moaning as he pressed her against the wall, gently trapping her against it. Helen didn’t mind, not one bit. In fact, she found herself relishing in the sensation of being pinned to the wall by Steve. She had offered herself to him as his reward, he would enjoy her as he wished, and frankly, she was enjoying herself just as much.

“Oh, Helen.” Steve murmured, kissing her cheeks, first her left, then her right, and then her left again, before he pressed his lips to hers, and with a singular thrust, slipped into her waiting pussy.

She moaned, cupping Steve’s face as his cock filled her pussy, the sensation of his cock inside of her a welcome one. He gave a thrust, a slow one, letting her acclimatize to the feeling, and Helen moaned again. She broke the kiss, gazing into the beautiful blues of Steve’s eyes, and gave him a little smile.

“Take me, Captain.” She whispered. “Please.”

Steve answered her with another kiss, and slowly, he began to thrust, a calm rhythm that was frankly, almost maddening for the good doctor. She was expecting wild passionate lovemaking, but she supposed this slow pace was more for her own benefit as much as it was for Steve’s. He was a considerate lover, that much she could tell.

Secured against the wall by the good Captain’s muscular frame, Helen’s hands began to wander, rubbing along the length of Steve’s arms, his back, his neck. He was a man cast from a mold, a hero out of the storybooks, and he had ridden to her rescue not only a month ago. He was the perfect gentleman, a most considerate lover, he was truly every inch the legends had said he was.

“My hero…” Helen whispered once more, repeating it between kisses, enjoying the way that he reacted to the words. Moans tumbled from her lips, her breaths becoming a bit more ragged as their lovemaking went on. “Oh, Captain…” She murmured, wrapping her arms around his back and giving herself a bit more leverage. Each thrust from Steve made her bounce a bit in his grasp, his hold firm, his taste intoxicating. “My savior…”

“Helen…” Steve whispered back, gazing into her jet-black eyes. His expression was one of bliss, though his eyes were sharp as ever, memorizing every inch of Helen’s body, committing each action that drew a moan of pleasure to memory, for later use, she hoped. His thrusts began to speed up a bit, and his grip got just a bit more firm, seeking a better hold as he upped the ante a bit.

Drawing him back with a gentle pull of her arms, Helen gently caressed Steve’s head, basking in the taste of her savior. Her hero thrust deeply into her, the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her cunt drawing moan after moan from her. She felt wetness coating his length, evidence of her arousal, no doubt, and it spurred him onwards to greater heights.

His fingers slipped away from her arms, gently taking hold of her torso. Squirming slightly, Helen felt Steve’s thumbs begin to rub against her breasts, and she made a deep, keen noise of pleasure at the sensation. “Steven-” She gasped, before his lips came back to hers, silencing her as he continued to enjoy her body. His touch set her nerves on fire, trailing a formless ecstasy up and down her spine and all across her body, made manifest by her moans and cries, muffled by the lips of her hero.

And somewhere in-between the thrusts, the touches and the kisses, Helen felt her climax growing, deep inside of her. She gasped, a hitched moan or two escaping her lips as she squirmed a bit more in Steve’s arms, the feeling of an orgasm growing stronger with every thrust. “Steve-” She whispered, cupping his face. “I’m gonna cum soon.” He gave her a little kiss in response, and continued thrusting.

“Make me cum.” Helen said as the feeling of her impending orgasm intensified, carrying her upwards and into the clouds of ecstasy. “Steve, _please,_ make me cum.” Her hero, ever the gallant one, happily obliged her, and with a several more thrusts and a fierce kiss to her lips, Helen came, moaning and squirming as she reached her orgasm in the arms of her hero.

 _“Steve.”_ Helen moaned, losing her focus as waves of pleasure rocked her body, causing her to twitch and shudder in the arms of the Captain, her movements restrained only by the wall and his strong frame. As each thrust drew another burst of ecstasy from her body, she lost all sense of control and gave in fully, moaning as she was brought to orgasm by Steve. The man continued onwards, not once losing that moderately rapid, rhythmic thrusting as he made her cum.

This was bliss, Helen thought. Her savior, her hero, her Captain was bringing her to the very height of earthly pleasure. Each thrust of his cock drew a pulse of desire from her cunt, sending ecstasy across her body, along all directions, all nerves, to the most distant ends of her body and back again. She had given herself to Steve, and her hero had not disappointed her, giving her as much pleasure as he was taking.

As she felt her orgasm continue, a yelp of delight was drawn out of the raven-haired woman as Steve’s lips came to her neck, pressing deeply into the side of her throat and making her squirm deeply in his arms. Steve held her steady, gently pulling backwards before he kissed her lips again. His fingers touched her breasts, rubbing circles into the area around her nipples as he continued his ministrations, making her feel on top of the world.

Slowly, inevitably, her pleasure ebbed away from the feelings of a wild, unbridled orgasm to something more soft, more gentle, and yet, Steve continued on with his movements. He hadn’t cum yet, Helen knew that much, and she knew that was what he wanted most. To cum, to shoot his seed deep inside of her.

And Helen wanted it as much as he did.

With a bit of her remaining strength, she brought her legs up, gently wrapping them around Steve’s hips and drawing him further inwards, assuming such a thing was even possible. The Captain noticed immediately, and Helen gave him a reassuring smile. “Keep going, Steve.” She murmured, kissing him, moaning as he continued to thrust into her vulnerable, sensitive pussy. Her noises of want urged him onwards, and Helen knew from the raggedness of his breath and the increasing pace of his thrusts that he would soon give in and cum, deep inside of her.

She spurred him on, soft, sweet noises of lust tumbling from her mouth, arms and legs holding him in place, locking him where he truly belonged, in her arms, just as she belonged in his.

“Helen...” Steve whispered, eyes flaring with emotion as he began to peak. “I’m gonna-” He paused for breath, moaning himself as he felt his pleasure beginning to take him. “Do you want me to pull-”

He didn’t finish the sentence, for Helen drew him in and kissed him. The gesture said it all. _No,_ she didn’t want him to pull out. She wanted him, every drop of his seed, inside of her. She was unprotected, yes, but for her, bearing the child of Steve Rogers would’ve been an honor.

“Cum inside of me.” She whispered, mustering every bit of her remaining strength to hold her savior in place as he reached his peak. “I want to have your child, Steve.” She said, feeling the way his spine stiffened. “Give me your baby.”  

Steve moaned, gasping, eyes shutting for the briefest of moments. “Helen, _oh, Helen-”_

 _“My love.”_ She murmured, causing his eyes to fly open, and with that, she kissed him.

He thrust once, twice, and, to her delight, he came. As the first ropes of his semen splashed into her cunt, Helen moaned, satisfaction flooding her mind. Again and again, she felt his cock twitch and spasm in the wet, tight heat of her pussy, shooting more and more cum into her with each and every pulse. Steve moaned her name, gazing into her eyes as he gave into her touch and enjoyed himself, basking in the touch and scent of her body. Helen kissed Steve over and over, basking in the feeling of her vulnerable pussy being filled with his cum, the sensation of his seed being planted in her fertile womb. She had brought her beloved hero to orgasm, and thanks to her dashing savior, Helen was going to be a mother. She was going to bear Steve’s child, be _his,_ forever and ever.

Steve began to settle down, his orgasm trailing away and concluding with one last shot of cum, deep inside of Helen’s soaked pussy, and he gently came to a stop, the only sound in the room being heavy breathing. The doctor kissed him as she caught her breath, moaning softly as he gently pulled out of her. Helen whimpered as he took the exhausted woman into his arms and carefully sat down in his chair again, with her in his lap.

“Oh, Steven.” Helen whispered, when she’d recovered enough of her faculties to speak. “My love...” She murmured, cupping his face and kissing him again. Steve happily accepted the kiss, drawing her into his arms. “I’m yours.” She moaned, holding him tightly, wanting nothing more than to be close to him.

“Helen…” Steve said, brushing a finger across her face. She lay against him, settling into her hero’s grasp, content to bask in her newfound lover’s presence. They stayed there for a while, a long time, or perhaps a short time, it didn’t matter, for them, the world was simply each other, nothing else, just them.

And because it was the natural order of things, they were interrupted when the door opened.

“Spangles, have you seen Doctor Cho?” Came the voice of one Tony Stark, freshly freed from the hells of the bathroom down the hall. “Because Bruce is looking for her and _woah my fucking god what the flying fuck-”_

Steve looked up. Raised an eyebrow.

“Holy fucking shit.” Tony said, staring at the naked couple. “You had sex. You had sex. Motherfucking hell, you had sex.”  

The supersoldier’s mouth turned upwards in a smirk.

“This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening.” Tony babbled. “Cap had sex. _Cap had sex._ Cap knows how to have sex! What the fuck, is it opposite day or something? Am I suddenly a virgin again? Oh my fucking god, Captain America had sex, FRIDAY, call a press conference, Captain America finally got laid, and it only took him a literal hundred years to do so...”

The door slammed behind the rambling Tony. Steve chuckled.

Helen leaned up and kissed him again.

“If you want a second round, we should probably go to my room.” Steve said.

Helen gave him a saucy smile.

And neither of them got any sleep that night.

...

Tony got his press conference.

The internet actually broke this time.

Some nine months later, James Buchanan Rogers-Cho was born.

Said son’s metal-armed namesake immediately declared himself godfather.

And not a soul dared disagree.

...

_Lazy lover, find a place for me again_

_You felt it once before_

_I know you did, I could see it_

_Whiskey Princess, drink me under, pull me in_

_You had me at come over boy, I need a friend_

_I understand_

_Backseat serenade, dizzy hurricane_

_Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone_

_You're salty like a summer day_

_Kiss the sweat away_

_To your radio_

_\- Alex Gaskarth_

 

**Author's Note:**

> We at Hyperion are proud to announce a return to your regularly scheduled porn.
> 
> As an aside, this was born from me rewatching Age of Ultron and wanting Steve to get it on with someone that wasn't Wanda/Natasha this time around, especially since they're busy doing naughty things with Carol over on Say Some Dirty Words. So that's how this became a thing. Please enjoy and all that and I'll see you next time whenevs.


End file.
